lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-2601:602:8900:1481:1D1A:A9C0:9503:111B-20190710025527/@comment-38863520-20190710153653
First things first. In the first book, at the very first moment Sophie saw/interacted with Fitz, her heart fluttered and that’s when she first started liking him. This means that her crush on Fitz started forming purely based off of his appearance and good looks. He was a stranger to her, she barely knew him, but when he was showing her around the Lost Cities with Alden, her breath kept stopping and she kept getting butterflies because of his eyes, accent, and smile. She didn’t get to know much about his personality or get to know him on a more personal level when her crush started to form. Every hand touch or glance at her would make her blush. This indicates a kind of shallow relationship that she first started liking Fitz solely because of his good looks. Throughout the series, there are constant remarks about how Fitz looks so good in his uniform, “impossibly gorgeous teal eyes”, or how his smile would put any movie star to shame, or how he has fancy-Elvin-apple-spicy-crisp-smelling-cologne…?? I just feel like Sophie and Keefe share a deeper, stronger connection then what Sophie and Fitz have. I feel like Sophie and Fitz’s relationship is a little rushed and kind of…pushy. I feel like everything happened to fast in Flashback, how they almost kissed, how they admitted to liking each other and all that stuff. (I can explain this further if anyone would like me to write an argument about this). I feel like they don’t have a very deep relation/connection that makes me want to pair them together. Yes, when she first met Fitz, she had a mild crush on him because of his looks. She blushed, got butterflies in her stomach, etc, but didn't really have a super-crush on him. It was more the type of crush someone might have on a cute character from a movie or an actor. Later in the series, as they became closer friends and started sharing secrets and really getting to know one another's personalities, Sophie mentions that her heart flutters in a different way, one that's not just the silly flutter of a crush, but her heart settling into the rhythm of being with someone who knows her better than anyone else. Fitz appeared to subconsciously like her a bit as they became close friends and got to know one another and then consciously has a crush on her once he began to really know all about her and her personality. So yes, Sophie's original crush on Fitz was because of his looks, but her serious crush on Fitz in the later books is due to his personality. She admires his looks and physical appearance, but their love for one another is so much more than that. Throughout the books, they have developed a very strong and special connection which has built up to the point of them telling one another that they liked them. It has been proven many times that they have a deep trust and connection.